School Ghost
by Kiru Kirua
Summary: Aku tak pernah befikir jika ini kenyataan dan aku benar-benar disini menjadi bagian dari cerita yang aneh ini. Aku harus meminta batuannya dan mengakhiri ini semua karena aku tidak ingin terjebak disini selamanya dan berteman dengan mahluk-mahluk aneh yang awalnya aku tidak pernah percaya mereka ada dan aku menjadi bagian dari semua ini. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku ini. RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Koridor sekolah**_

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan lagi, kenapa ini harus terjadi disaat terpenting dalam hidupku. Aku terlahir dengan bakat besosialisasi yang tinggi dan sifat yang membuatku mudah mendapatkan teman, tidak heran sekarang aku menjadi idol di SMA ku. Tapi ini keterlaluan akuTEmembeku seakan-akan mahluk hidup dihadapanku ini akan memakanku jika aku mengeluarkan suara.

" aku sibuk"dia bebicara dengan nada sarkastik ,dengan mata hitamnya yang seakan menusuk ku. Aku hanya menggeleng, dia bejalan meninggalkanku dan aku hanya bisa menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena dengan bodohya diam saja aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi, dua minggu lagi dan aku belum ada kemajuan sedikitpun ini semua gara-gara novel bodoh itu

"Ino apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

"Hah?"jawabku kaget tidak menyangka akan ada yang memanggilku

"sebentar lagi guru kakashi datang, kau tidak maukan disuruh mengerjakan banyak soal fisika?" Tenten sahabatku sejak kelas 10 ini ternyata tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi , aku cukup lega

"Tentu saja tidak, aku masih ingin menikmati indahya istirahat" sahutku sambil belari menghampirinya dan menggandeng tangannya dan menuju kelas

_**Kantin**_

"Hey tenten, apa kau percaya dengan arwah getayangan yang tidak bisa pergi ke alamnya karena urusan di dunianya belum selesai?"

"kau baru membaca novel baru?"

"jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"tidak aku bukan Haruno"freak"Sakura itu kau tahu aku orang yang realistis"

"jadi begitu kau piker itu tidak mungkin?"

"tentu saja, apa kau juga mempercaiya kau pasti habis membaca novel baru kemarin, iya kan?"

"iya, yak au pasti sudah bisa menebak jalan ceritanya, tapi apa kau berfikir si Haruno itu benar-benar bisa melihat hantu?

"tentu saja tidak aku tidak percaya adanya hantu, Ino"

"Hey Inoooooooo" aku menengok siapa yang memanggilku seperti itu tentu saja hanya satu orang muka bumi ini satu-satunya orang bodoh dikeluarga Uzumaki

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu" kataku sambil meminum jus ku, sedangkan Tenten hanya tersenyum melihatku kesal sambil melanjutkan makanya

"bagaimana pengobatanmu?,kata ibuku kau mangalami kemajuan"tanyanya sambil memesan makanan

"tentu saja aku lebih baik,bilang terimakasih pada ibumu" jawabku menanggapi sahabat baik Uchiha ini

"baik akan kusampaikan" jawabnnya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar

"kenapa kau memesan makanan kami sudah selesai makan?"Kata Tenten pada Naruto

"Iya, semua bangku sudah terisi penuh aku dan sasuke belum makan, jadi tak apakan aku dan Sasuke bergabung dengan kalian?" jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya yang mirip dengan Ayahnya

"Aku tidak ingin duduk dengan dia, dia pasti membunuhku dengan matanya itu" kata tente

"Tidak apa-apa tenten, mereka pasti lapar biarkan mereka duduk hanya sekali"kataku sambil berusaha menjaga suaraku agar tak terdengar bersemangat

"Bukankah kalian bilang sudah selesai, bisa menyingkir?

To Be Continued

A/N

Heyyyy salam kenal ini Fanfic pertamaku RnR pleaseeeee :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Bukankah kalian bilang sudah selesai, bisa menyingkir?"

Suara Bariton itu menggagetkanku membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, aku benar-benar ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya aku tidak bisa menundanya lagi

"Uchi…"tapi kenapa mulut ini tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, ini menyebalkan kenapa aku tidak bisa berbicara di saat yang sangat dibutuhkan ini

"Uchiha-san kau boleh duduk, bye Naruto sampai bertemu lagi" Tenten tiba-tiba menarikku berdiri dan melembaikan tangannya pada Naruto melihat aku enggan untuk beranjak dari kursi ini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan meyembunnyikannya Ino?" kata tenten ketika kami sudah sampi di lorong menuju kelas

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun" kataku sambil mencari kesibukan menghindari mata sahabatku ini yang bisa mengetahui segala hal dari tatapan mata itu

"ayolah mengaku saja jika kau menyukai mahluk aneh itu" katanya mulai kesal, aku heran bagaimana dia bisa tahu padahal aku tak pernah mengatakannya

"kau memang cerdas, kau bisa bekerja menjadi detektif Tenten, apakah begitu kelihatan?"kataku menyerah

"Ya aku baru baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini ,kau memeng hebat menyembunyikan perasaan, lagipula apa yang kau sukai dari Uchiha itu?"

"aku tak tahu tapi bukankah dia tampan?"

"tampan? Hah banyak cowok tampan lain di muka bumi ini kenapa harus cowok cuek itu aku tak mengerti Ino " katanya dengan nada kesal

"aku tak tahu tapi bukankah normal hampir seluruh anak perempuan di sekolah kita sudah menjadi fansnya sejak dia pindah ke sekolah kita beberapa hari yang lalu?"kataku membela diri

"aku tidak dan si"Creepy" itu pun tidak ada tanda-tanda dia menyukai Uchiha itu kan"

"ya, bukankah kau bilang Haruno itu aneh artinya jika kau dan dia memiliki kesamaan bukankah kau sama"Weird"nya Tenten?" Kata ku menggoda Tenten, shabatku ini seleu takut jika dhubung-hubungkan ke Haruno itu

"satu kesamaan tidak menjadikanku sama denganya" katanya cuek sambil berjalan mendahuluiku

"hehehe, aku bercanda Tenten" aku berjalan mengejarnya dan memelukknya dari belakang

"tidak lucu, huh"

Kupikir ini tidak akan berdampak apa-apa, tapi ini sungguh mengesalkan oh ayolah Ino kau satu-satunya pewaris kekayaan orangtuamu yang tidak akan habis untuk tujuh turunan lalu apa yang aku takutkan sekarang?. Penyakit ini akan membunuhku sebentar lagi, mungkin aku tidak akan terbangun besok pagi, tapi siapa peduli? kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak entah kapan aku lupa bukan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya itu saja lalu siapa yang akan merasa kehilanggan jika aku meninggal? Tenten, ya mungikin ia akan menangis lalu? kuyakin ia orang yang kuat aku baru mengenalnya selama dua tahun belakangan di SMA tidak mungkin ia menjadi gila kan dengan kepergianku? tidak mungkin. Lalu siapa lagi? Naruto? hah kami hanya temen masa kecil yang dipertemukan lagi dia bahkan meninggalkan ku ketika aku sangat membutuhkan teman ia pergi ingat itu, dan dia kembali membawa malaikat dari neraka Uchiha itu, oh ayolah mana ada malaikat dari neraka. kau akan memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku jika melihatnya dia tampan garis bawahi itu, dia sempurna dalam segala hal meskipun aku tak tahu pasti karena ia dan Naruto baru baru satu minggu di sekolahku tapi ayolah dia cerdas nilai ulanganya bahkan sempurna dia menyamai Nara Shikamaru si jenius tapi malas itu. Dan kini aku jatuh Cinta padanya bisa dibilang Cinta pada Pandangan pertama dan dia meruntuhkan keyakinan ku untuk menerima keadaan tubuhku yang lemah yang selalu dibantu obat-obat mahal yang di belikan oleh pamanku yang selalu marah-marah saat aku membeli obat baru, oh ayolah paman? aku punya paman? jangan bercanda dia hanya adik ayahku dan menungguku mati agar seluruh harta warisan ayahku jatuh ke tangannya dia mencintai uang lebih dari apapun tapi aku tak peduli selama kebutuhanku di penuhi aku tak akan menuntunya lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan bisnis dan semacamnya aku punya masa depanku sendiri, masa depan? oh ayolah kau bisa mati satu menit lagi jangan berkhyal yang tidak-tidak. Ya inilah hidupku aku hanya menjalani hidup seperti robot yang menunggu mati tidak ada cinta, kasih sayang dan semacamnya aku menuggu mati tapi aku tak rela untuk mati sekarangan aku ingin bersamanya mengenalnya lebih jauh ini tidak adil sungguh tidak adil aku benci hidupku

Pagi ini suasana kamarku sungguh berbeda, panas itu yang kurasakan aku mencoba untuk duduk dan menyingkap selimutku tapi oh tuhan tidak mungkin dadaku terasa sesak aku sulit bernapas aku tidak bangun aku tidak bisa berteriak meminta tolong, ini sungguh sesak terasa sakit sekali aku tidak bisa bernapas apakah ini akhirnya?aku benar-benar harus pergi ketika aku baru mengerti dan merasakanya? oh Tuhan kau konyol sekali.

Sekolah

Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak si cepol dua itu, dia sungguh mengesalkan dia meninggalkan ku, sudah tahu aku tidak suka masuk ke kelas sendiri, bukannya aku pengecut atau apa tapi akan banyak cowok=cowok aneh yang menatapkau seakan aku ini Sushi. Tapi kenapa sekolah sepi sekali, apakah aku terlambat? oh aku benar-benar terlambat, apa yang kan dikatakan teman-teman sekelasku, tapi suasananya aneh sekali aku mencoba berlari menuju kelasku di lantai dua tapi kenapa aku merasa banyak menatapku seseorang murid perempuan dengan wajah pucat dan penuh darah di kepalanya berdiri dengan wajah datar menatapku di samping tangga, tidak mungkin ini pasti karena aku terlalu menghayati isi novel sialan itu, aku terus berlari tapi kenapa aku selalu merasa diperhatikan dari setiap tempat aku tak peduli itu mungkin saja anak-anak yang ke toilet dan merasa ane Yamanaka Ino si Putri ini berlari-lari di lorong sekolah, aku tidak peduli aku terus berlari menyusuri lorong, suasana sekolah saat ini sungguh sepi pasti ada ujian mendadak oh Asusa-sensei pasti menghukumku menghafalkan bagian-bagian tubuh kodok.

BRAK

Upss aku tak sengaja mendobrak pintu, aku menunduk untuk menahan malu

"maafkan aku Asuna-sensei" kataku dengan nada bergetar

Tapi heii mereka sedang menundukkan kepala, dan kenapa Tenten menangis, kenapa ia menangis? siap yang membuatnya menangis? aku harus menghajarnya. Kenapa ada fotoku di depan kelas dan kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari aku ada didepan kelas dan kenapa si rambut pink itu menatapku dengan amat tajam, tidak-tidak dia tidak menatapku tapi yang ada di belakangku apa yang ada di belakangku sampai dia menatapnya dengan amat tajam. Aku mencoba berani melihat kebelakang, Oh Tuhan tidak jangan lagi, ada beberapa oh ada banyak zombie ya jika bisa di bilang begitu ini menyeramkan tapi kenapa meraka menatapku? mereka sungguh mendekatiku, mereka akan memakanku aku sunggu takut Tenten bantu aku

"TIDAKKKKK"aku menutup mataku dan masuk aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan yang terjadi di dalam kelas aku masuk dan berlari menuju jendela yang da di seberangku dan bediri di depan jendela aku sungguh takut, tapi ketika aku membuka mataku mereka berbalik hei mereka berbalik apakah di kelas ini ada matra pelindung tidak, si Creepy itu sedang menatap mereka dengan matanya yang berwarna Emerald, hei bukankah matanya berwarna cokalt kenapa bisa menjadi Emerald seperti itu aku memandangnya tidak percaya dia sungguh aneh sekali.

"Ino-chan sebaiknya duduklah di sebelahku, di sini aman" suaranya sungguh menyeramkan membuatku merinding dan tentu saja membuat seluruh kelas menatapnya tak percaya.

"apa yang kau bicarakan sakura-chan, dia sudah meninggal"Asuna-sensei mengatakan nya dengan nada sedih, tapi hei Asuna-sensei sedih, bukan-bukan itu yang membuatku lemas tapi aku sudah meninggal, jadi pagi itu saat dadaku sesak aku sungguh meninggal, tapi kenapa aku tidak bertemu dengan Orangtua kenapa aku ada di depan kelas sekarang, dan si aneh itu melihatku dan menyuruhku duduk disebelahnya dan bahkan memenggil namaku, dua tahun sekelas denganku dia bahkan tak pernah memanggil namaku.  
Dia terus menandangiku dengan mata Emeraldnya membuatku entahlah membuatku apa, aku tidak bisa berfikir lagi sekarang.

"hey, Sasuke menurutmu kenapa kita harus bersekolah disini?"

"Untuk membersihkan tempat ini"

"tapi kenapa kita tidak langsung melakukanya saja, kita itu kan duo hebat, kenapa Kakashi-sensei menyuruh kita diam saja untuk sementara ini, aku sungguh tak mengerti" kataku sambil menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal ini aku benar-benar binggung saat ini sudah seminggu aku dan sahabatku mendapatkan misi baru tapi kami masih saja bersantai tak jelas begini.

"Ada pengendali di sekolah ini, kita tidak bisa melakukanya seperti biasa" jawabnya dengan malas

"Pengendali? apa Guardnya? Kyuubi tidak mengatakan ada Guard selain Itachi-san milikmu" aku benar-benar binggung mana ada pengendali tanpa Guard dia pasti mati dibunuh oleh hantu-hantu itu

"dia tidak memiliki Guard"

"bagaimana bisa, tidak mungkin kau saja sebelum Itachi-san bersedia menjadi Guardmu kau hampir mati beberapa kali, aku tidak percaya dengan Kakashi-sensei,kita harus bertemu dengannya nanti Sasuke" aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, bersekolah dan berpura-pura menjadi orang normal sungguh tak berguna

"Hey bukankah si Pirang itu meninggal pagi ini, kau akan melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan si pengendali sekolah ini, Dobe" Sasuke mengatakanya dengan nada meremehkan

"Siapa sebenarnya dia? katakan saja, aku sudah bosan kau tahu itu ku yakin kau juga bosan sasuke"kataku sambil mengikuti sasuke menyenderkan kepala di pagar yang dibuat agar tidak ada yang bunuh diri dari gedung sekolah ini.

"Menurutmu bagaimana bisa manusia seperti kita bisa bertahan di tempat seperti ini tanpa Guard" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan seringainya, oh seperinya si Es ini tertarik dengan manusia yang sedang kami bicarakan

"Mungkin ia sangat kuat" jawabkau asal dia sungguh aneh menanyakan sesuatu ke orang yang lebih bodoh darinya

"Nii-chan mengatakan tidak ada yang kuat disini" jawabnya agak kesal

"Aku jadi penasaran Sasuke, aku tak sabar bertemu denganya" mau tak mau aku ikut penasaran juga

"aku juga" dia menutup matanya kembali menikmati angin yang membelai rambut tak mau aku juga ikut melakukannya kami sedang bolah pelajaran pertama hari ini, kami bosan berpura-pura normal

TBC

yeyyyyy akhirnya chap 2 selesai, sebenernya ini udah selesai dari kapan tau tapi karena aku masih sekolah dan komputer di rumah rusak dan data-datanya hilang hiks :'(

oh ya buat yang udah Review di chap 1 aku seneng banget sampai pengen meluk sasuke hehehe :), ini balasanyanya yaa...

hanazono yuri : ini aku lanjut kok :)))

sasusaku lovers: iya, aku gk tersinggung ko hehe, ini wordnya udh aku banyakin lho

AkinaJung : oh makasih buat saran dan kritiknya ku udh seneng banget kok, dan buat panggilanya aku udh nyiapin panggilan buat diriku sendiri hohoho , panggila aja aku Ki, oh iya buat typo chap kemaren aku minta maaf banget ternyata banyak banget aku jadi malu sendiri semoga chap ini typonya udh berkurang yaa :D


End file.
